


What did you expect?

by Cumputer_glitches



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, Ghoul's chase (own o.c storyline)
Genre: Bananas, Brainwashing, Forced trauma, I mean, Kinda?, M/M, Mentions of Death, Necrophilia, Other, Theivery, Violence, discussion of odd kinks, graphic sexual dipictions, it's not actually IN there it's just used as a joke like, more tags to come once I actually get this shitshow rolling, once - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumputer_glitches/pseuds/Cumputer_glitches
Summary: I mean really? What did he expect? The robot to not crash? Tord to actually land the stupid thing (and not crush him in the process), jump out and bawl his eyes out saying sorry? That he'd actually come back?  That he'd fish him out from the rubble of the now destroyed house and hug him as tears streamed down his face?..No, actually, he didn't. He expected to go to his new (albeit, gross, musky, and maybe a bit of moss growing somewhere) apartment, get wasted off his ass and pass out, only to be woken up by a concerned edd in the morning. Not to see a scarred up  communist leader sitting on his couch before tranquilizing him and kidnapping him to who knows where. Oh this will be fun.





	1. You couldn't just let me get some fucking sleep?

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect this thing to go on for long

Tom groaned in annoyance as he sat up from his bed, the wooden frame creaked softly from his movements. Once his hearing kicked in, tom groaned again and checked the time. 4:20 AM. It's too fucking early for this shit. What shit you ask? Nothing much except his neighbor, who happens to be a youtube let's player. That usually wouldn't bother tom, **_if they didn't wake him at four in the morning, screaming about potion prices and sharks with legs_. ** Hestood up from the bed and yawned, stretching, as he made his way to the door of his apartment and unlocked it, opening said door and walking to the one next to it. He grumbled as he slammed his fist  onto the door. A clatter and shuffling was heard, along with something along the lines of 'just a sec, Wolfie I'll be right back!' before the pink hair dyed man had opened the door. The slightly taller man looked to tom and flinched, making a smile as he gulped.   
  
"Oh hello tom! What are you doing up right now?" He asked, his smiled wavering as sweat dropped from his forehead. Hey, this dude was scary! He gulped again when all he got in response for a few seconds was glaring..or he thought it was glaring anyway.  
  
"Don't know, I could say the same for you, unless you're in there playing some stupid online battle game" Tom growled out before he sighed. "Listen Cody, all I want is some fucking sleep, so if you could do me a favor, lower your fucking volume." He almost snarled towards the taller, who shrunk back a bit. Of course he didn't mean to be so rude and angry sounding, but one can only take so much screaming and rage quits in the middle of the night before they snap.  
  
"O-oh yea...n-no problem, Tom! I need to go to sleep anyway! Yea!" He quickly shut the door in tom's face, only making him more mad as he trudged back to him room and opened the door, slamming it shut behind him as he walked back to his room, completely ignoring to lock the wooden and chipped door. Bad Idea considering where he lived and the people who lived there,  but he couldn't give any less shits at the moment. with the yelling ceased and calm enough, Tom laid in his bed, not caring enough the place the blankets back on his cold body. He didn't even bother when he heard the quite shuffling of his apartment's door quietly opening and footsteps trecking over to his room


	2. You know, I'd question this but fuck it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom finds that he isn't the only one with eye problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fact that people actually enjoy this is frightening

You know, when you usually wake up with a bright shine in your face, you expect to hear sweet yet annoying bird chirps, some kind of construction work, and if you live where Tom lives, loud snoring from Cody next door to him. Seriously he needed to change rooms. All in all, what he  **didn't** expect to wake up to was crashing in his kitchen, the sound of alcohol bottles breaking, and a multitude of different languages and voices he could only prescribe saying the word fuck. Lovely. With a grumble, the eyeless man stood with his limbs popping, a groan coming from his throat as he opened his bedroom door.

And as he expected. there was a mess. A large mess. Glass shattered around the floor along with what could only be seen as static on the floor...liquid static. Maybe he should have locked the door. 

He really should have thought of that. He knew he should've locked his door, but all he thought was, what of it? He knew he lived in an apartment, but other than the homeless people around, there weren't many threats. His neighbors (excluding his friends) either didn't know him, or feared him. ESPECIALLY the next door gaming bastard. They wouldn't even dare of coming into his house. So he grabbed the nearest weapon, an empty bottle of Smirnoff.   
  
Hey! It's not like he had any other weapons! Susan was too far away (and valuable) and Tommee bear was just a plush. Really, try bashing someone's head in with a plush. I doubt it would work. Anyway, he slowly crept out of his room, looking past the corner to his couch. On his couch stood what seemed to be a girl, dude..well it was a thing. It's hair was a light gray, the front brushed up into three spikes. Their bangs seemed a bit much like their spikes as they went down past their cheeks. Their skin was a sickly pale white, the dark gray hoodie and black pants not helping to cover up their skin situation. When they opened their eyes and looked at Tom- oh dear god you have GOT to be kidding...Usually tom would be at least a bit excited to see someone else lacking eyes, much like him, but to his somewhat uncomfortable dismay..they had eyes...full of static..that made no fucking sense. 

"Heyo, Pal"  His mind snapped back to reality when the person on his couch spoke, taking a large swig of the bottle of Smirnoff in their hand. Oh great and they got into his Smirnoff stash as well.

"Sorry to bother you but you had such a nice place, and I thought about visiting for a moment." They smiled to Tom, the eyeless male  growling back in a response as he stomped over to the person with pure anger in his eyes.

"Who the hell are you and why are you in my apartment?" He growled out to the ghostly intruder, the person merely put a hand on their chest, acting as if he had just offended them.

"Why now, how rude. I come all the way here to visit you and you act like I just killed your boyfriend. Harsh" Tom narrowed his eyes towards them. "I'm not ga-" They suddenly stopped him, putting their hand up. "Not gay? Sure you're not. Also, I'm the queen of England and I have twenty five birds named polly, nice to meet'cha" A sickening laugh came from the coucher, rows of deadly sharp teeth being shown to Tom. Alright, that wasn't intimidating in the slightest.   
  
Tom would've cracked a smile at this person's , how he dare say, excellent use of sarcasm, but of course this was a random person he didn't know, nor wanted in his home. "Look girl-" The person stopped, eyes now narrowed towards Tom as if he had just forced them to eat a raw onion. and they hated onions.

"Man" The intruder said, taking another swig from Tom's alcohol stash. What? No, that can't be right.

 "What?" Tom said, confusion washing over his features. The person sighed, rubbing his forehead. "This is the third time this fucking week..ok, listen pal, I'm a guy, a TRANS guy, not a woman. Got it?" He stated, tapping the bottle to the side of Tom's head. Tom let out a snort as he smacked the bottle away from his face and crossed his arms.  
  
"Man, cis or not, you're going to get out of my house? Got it?" he snarled out, already feeling the effects of his monstrous D.N.A taking over with anger as purple and lilac smoke filtered out of his eyesockets. God not now, _not now not now not n **ow notw nOW-**_  
  
"But don't worry, I'm only staying for a little bit, kay?" Tom was snapped out from his near panic attack once the person spoke again, narrowing his eyes once the smoke stopped and he got himself under control. "You're not staying in my house, got it?"

The man looked quite shocked at Tom's resistance. why wasn't it working? "B-but I-" He stopped as Tom grabbed him by the back of his hoodie, lifting him up and dragging him to the front door of the eyeless man's apartment, opening the door with a wide and fake smile. "Now, excuse me for kicking you out so early, but scram" then, quite litterally, as he kicked the creature out he added, "and don't come back!" before slamming the door shut behind him with a sigh of relief. 

"God what is wrong with these people.." He grumbled before going to his small kitchen to grab his own bottle of Smirnoff, only to find his cabinet full of empty bottles. The son of a bitch drank every single bottle he had..Ok now he was pissed. He unlocked his door and threw it open "Ok asshole where is-" He stopped, surprised to see the intruder he had thrown out previously was no here to be seen, not even down the halls! He was only gone for a few seconds!  
  
Tom growled as he shut his door and locked it again, laying on his couch and finding a small cellphone between the cushions, little designs on the side of the case while the inside held gray glitter. Maybe he'll look through this later once he'd gotten some proper rest and alcohol in his system, or maybe when he doesn't feel a shudder wracking down his body from unknown eyes that he felt to currently be watching him


	3. ok so

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this will be deleted soon

This story was not even suppose to go past chapter two because not only is this just my wattpad story I took and added a few things, it's cringy to me.   
SSSOOOOOOOOO-  
I'm coming to you guys for ideas  
this story hasn't mapped out any plot or anything other then nsfw scenes and gore  
so just tell me what to do for a plot  
I literally don't care if you throw in your o.cs


End file.
